Cinderella
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: “You know why I did this?” Xavier asked. I shook my head snuggling against his chest. “Because you will always be my princess,” And we ended with a kiss.


Halloween is one of my favorite holidays.

So when my boyfriend and I got invited to a costume party I was ecstatic. And Xavier knows I love Halloween, which might be one of the reasons he decided to mess with me. He wouldn't tell me what his costume was!

So now I'm at the party, alone, searching for my boyfriend who I have yet to spot in the sea of endless dressed up people. Did I mention that he loves messing with me? It's true! But I love him anyways.

Many people have come up to greet me, and hit on me, but none of them resembled my tall, lean, ebony haired lover. I was sad at first, but slowly it transformed into anger. How dare he think he can leave me here waiting! I mean I can understand a few minutes, half and hour max but an hour!? No, that's not acceptable. And now I am done waiting, I'm going to go have some well deserved fun.

I weaved my way through the throngs of people and towards the dance floor where I spotted Raven and Jen. Raven was dressed as a vampire with a short black dress, gleaming white fangs tugging on her red lower lip, and fake blood dripping from the corners of her mouth and meeting under her chin. Jen was a midnight fairy with a short black dress (considerably shorter than Raven's and Raven's was already short!), black mask in the shape of butterfly wings, and huge glittery black wings on her bare back. I positioned myself between them and began to dance to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

The party was in full swing when I arrived…an hour late. Kori was going to _murder me._ But I have an excuse, you see there was a problem with my costume and I wanted, no _needed_ everything to be perfect because I didn't tell Kori what I was so if I came as something lame then she would completely blow a gasket.

I ran into some of my guy friends on the way for my search for Kori and I stopped to talk for awhile, seeing as there was no way out of this one sided conversation. My navy blue eyes scanned the room looking for flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes. No sign of her so I looked over towards the dance floor. _Bingo._ She was between Raven and Jen, both wearing very _short_ and _revealing_ black dresses, and grinding to the song currently playing. I could feel a smirk grace my face with its presence, and I walked away from one of my friends trying to hold a conversation with me.

"Hey!" He shouted alarmed and confused at my sudden departure. His shout feel on deaf ears as my eyes watched Kori's swaying hips mesmerized. She should be giving **me** a lap dance not Jen! I was going to march over there and yank her away until I remembered she didn't know what my costume was. Remembering that I stood there before putting my plan into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

Our song was playing. As soon as Xavier heard this song playing in my car, the first time I heard it I fell in love with it, he started laughing. Not catching on I asked him what was so funny and he replied that it fit me perfectly. Now I was really confused.

"What do you mean?" I had asked him.

"You're a maneater," A grin spread wide over his handsome face.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply, and it only caused another bout of laughter.

"You make me work hard," Xavier answered. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "Never mind. All I'm saying is that song fits you," the grin didn't leave his face the rest of the day.

From then on every time we heard that song we would start laughing and we eventually just dubbed it 'our song'. Now I really missed him. I removed myself from in between Jen and Raven and walked off the dance floor and out onto the secluded patio. No one seemed to be outside at the moment so I seated myself in the middle of the hammock and laid down staring up at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

The DJ played my song and I saw Kori freeze up half way through it, finally realizing what song it was. Her beautiful face was now set in a frown and guilt flood through me lapping at my heart that belonged to the girl who was now making her way off the dance floor…wait what?!

That wasn't supposed to happen! I quickly weaved my way through the dancing couples ignoring the greetings some people were shouting at me. I spotted her slipping through the sliding glass door to the outside. Pressing my face against the glass I saw her sigh and lay down on the hammock, it swinging slightly in the light breeze. This was not according to plan but I could always rearrange things. Quickly and quietly I slipped through the door and closed it, jumping in the shadows as Kori sat up to look at who entered the quiet domain that was the backyard. Not seeing anyone she relaxed herself once again finding interest in the stars.

Straightening my costume I slid out of my hiding place sneaking up behind her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I absolutely love the movie Cinderella, which is why I choose the costume I am currently wearing. My blue dress was short, about as short as Raven's, with puffy blue short sleeves. White thigh high socks with small blue bows covered most of my legs, clear pumps on my feet. Silk white gloves covered my forearms up to my elbows, a simple diamond chocker around my slim neck. My red hair was neatly twisted into a bun at the base of my head, rebellious pieces falling out and framing my lightly make-upped face.

The breeze blew flipping up my dress causing my to cover it and shiver. A blanket was draped around my shoulders and my back straightened. Turning around my eyes connected with those if my boyfriend. I gasped, grinning before I remembered I was mad at him. Then I remembered his costume, eagerly looking over his lean form. And what I saw made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

He was dressed as Prince Charming. The long sleeve shirt fit him like a glove, the gold making his eyes seem brighter. White gloves caressed my face as I continued to look over him. His red pants, striped with gold, made his legs look even longer than they already were. Black shiny dress shoes peeked out from under the pants. I giggled.

"Hey princess," He greeted kissing my lip-gloss deprived lips. My eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Hey Prince Charming," my voice shook as I spoke. I suddenly jumped into his arms and planted a kiss right on his lips. He grinned. "You like it?"

"I love it," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"You know why I did this?" Xavier asked. I shook my head snuggling against his chest. "Because you will always be my princess,"

And we ended with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end. This is my second one shot so please be nice! I don't really know why I wrote this, but I wanted to write something with Red X and Starfire as a couple because I like them together.

Happy, early, Halloween!

Review please!!!


End file.
